


Wishes Across the Seasons

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Promises, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: The two make a vow to each other with each passing season; their love only grows stronger the more time passes them by.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Dimidue Week 2020





	Wishes Across the Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first time writing for these two! I had such a pleasure doing so and I'm glad I could contribute at least one written piece to Dimidue Week. I hope you enjoy it!

Home can be found beneath the autumn leaves. Their changing colours of mandarin orange, maple, burnt coral, all welcome you with their shared story of hope and growth; of change that should not be feared. The cycle of life and death which is never without an end. A symbolism that applies to the living as well, with ‘death’ given to what is left behind in a troubled past.

It’s a season of warmth and connection to the life around you. Calm before the harsh winter winds, hope that you will endure them. You’re readying yourself for that season; you squeeze the hand of who you hold most dear to you, remembering that you will have their warmth to guide you.

Dedue and Dimitri’s eyes watch these leaves fall. They listen to their feet crunch those beneath them, smell the scents of nature. Contentment. A moment of peace saved only for them, as they allow themselves to forget their responsibilities, even if only for a short while.

That is what autumn grants them. “I have a promise to make to you, my beloved,” says Dimitri. Dedue’s eyes shift to Dimitri’s face, greeted with a smile. “And I will fulfil it no matter what.”

“I have no doubts that you will,” says Dedue. “Please, do tell me, Dimitri.”

The given name, even after how years have passed since it was first uttered, always brings a smile to Dimitri’s face. It is far more than a mere name when spoken by Dedue. It becomes all a name stands for, a sense of identity, and Dedue’s acceptance and adoration for all that is behind that name.

“I wish to keep growing, evolving, as much as these autumn leaves. I have made many mistakes in my life, have many regrets. But you, Dedue, and how much hope you gave me when you returned to me, is a light among all of that. I want to keep growing for you. I want to better myself as a person for all these years to come, for it’s the least I can give you in return after all you have done for me.”

Dedue squeeze the hand in his own. “My love, you are already a wonderful man to me. You have already grown, both during the war and after it.”

“I appreciate that, truly. But there is always room to grow evermore. I want to be the best king, best lover, that I can be for you. I’ll never strive to stop improving myself.”

“In that case, I will remain by your side, and will look forward to the man you will be ten years from now.” They share a smile. “And I too will always want to improve myself, for you especially.”

“If there is any one of us who is perfect already, that is you,” says Dimitri. As he rises up to brush his lips against Dedue’s, the pair realise that this is one of the single places they can disagree; how both see each other as the brightest star in the sky.

One day, they might realise they are not individual stars, but rather together in a constellation, shining high above these trees of autumn.

* * *

The harshness of winter comes to light even further when reigning as king. Dimitri has always had to look out for his people, working with others to aid those struggling in the countryside, where the freezing northern temperatures impact their daily lives. His protectiveness over them has grown even further, most especially as the guilt over once abandoning his people still grips at his chest.

It’s not a time without its own pleasures, however. Dimitri can allow his worries over his people to ease as he lies in Dedue’s arms at night. So, so warm, despite how snow flutters past the window. A beautiful sight beneath the moonlight.

Dedue has been hugging his king from behind, his larger body enveloping the entirety of Dimitri’s in its heat; soon, however, Dimitri turns over so they face each other, unable to resist the urge to cup Dedue’s face in both of his hands.

The tenderness brings a soft smile to Dedue’s face. His own hands tuck strands of blond hair behind Dimitri’s ears in return. “I wish to make a promise to you, my love.”

“There could not possibly be anything else you can give me, Dedue,” says Dimitri. “Nothing except your hand in our wedding.”

“Which I look forward to more than anything. And on that day, I’m going to swear everything to you. But I wish to perhaps be … a little silly, almost.”

“You, silly?” Dimitri lets out a gentle chuckle, leaning in to press a kiss to Dedue’s forehead. “You could never be as such.”

“Even if I promise you that I will hold you for every winter to come, always ensuring you are never without warmth?”

Dimitri grows silent. Fingers tracing over Dedue’s chest, only able to smile for now as those words sink in. They are words already implied through their devotion to one another. Even so, hearing them means everything, solidifies that unspoken vow; it brings it out from the silent world of thoughts and loving touches into reality.

A quiet voice as Dimitri replies, “That is far from silly. I wish for that more than anything, my love. To have you hold me is a dream come true. As selfish as it may be, I want this to be forever.”

“It cannot be selfish when it’s all I wish for myself.”

Their lips meet within the darkness, able to feel one another’s heartbeat as their chests press against each other’s; a reminder that they are alive, and happily so, no matter what that cold world outside may bring.

* * *

Spring is a beacon of light after the darkness of winter. The sun’s heat gradually returning, leaves returning to their rightful place after their sacrifice in autumn. Cherry blossom trees and petals dancing in the wind. Perhaps the most playful and innocent of all.

Dimitri doesn’t have a particular favourite season, so long as he is not without his fiancé; Dedue, meanwhile, adores spring most of all. It’s without question how much he enjoys watching the flowers bloom. Planting his own in their gardens is of course enjoyable. However, he adores the beauty of those which grow naturally, lining pathways and reaching up to the warming sun.

The two currently have a rare chance to eat outside among these flowers. Dimitri swallows a bite of fruit and smiles, watching Dedue carefully, gently, feel the petals of a daisy. Dimitri has never seen Dedue accidentally harm a single flower; he simply adores them too much to not treat them with the utmost care.

“You’ve loved flowers for as long as I’ve known you,” says Dimitri. “It always touches my heart to know it hasn’t changed, and likely will never do so.”

Dedue brings his attention back to Dimitri with a nod and smile. “I enjoyed bringing you to see the flowers of Duscur. You never mind listening to me talk about what I love.”

“Of course not, dearest. How could I not cherish flowers myself when they remind me so deeply of you?” A pause, before Dimitri adds, “I promise you that I will continue doing all I can to end the prejudice that this kingdom has ever held, to allow those flowers of Duscur to return to their old beauty.”

“I know you will. Never have you stopped fighting for me, nor have you had nothing but love for who I am and where I come from.” Dedue reaches across the food between them, rested on a picnic tablecloth; his hand finds Dimitri’s. “I’m thankful for you, Dimitri. For all that you do. No matter the darkness that has existed within you, you have never stopped treating everyone with equality, with the same love.”

Dimitri’s smile, when Dedue lifts his hand to kiss it, has a little sadness. “That should not be something you must thank me for.”

“I am thanking you less because of your actions, and more of how you have undying kindness along with them, how all of your hardships have never changed that.”

“Of course not, Dedue. You are to thank with that as well.” Dedue’s mouth opens for the grape Dimitri pops inside. “And if you cherish me this deeply, I promise to never stop striving for what I believe in.”

There cannot be a more trustworthy promise that exists in the world. Not when Dimitri’s eyes, his voice, the smile he gives, are all as sincere as can be.

* * *

Their hearts seem to be younger than they have been for a long time. Even if their life progresses, time passing them by, the summer sun brings back a pure joy one can often only experience during their youth. It’s almost innocent, how pure their love is, although it’s deep, passionate, a devotion saved only for each other as well.

The emotion of their shared vows is still settling in. The celebrations of their wedding still go on, and even if they have chosen to keep the ceremony as small as they can allow with Dimitri’s status, the sheer size of support is both appreciated and overwhelming. The two take time away from it all, standing outside together with that sun shining above their heads.

It still seems like they’re dreaming.

“I never thought this day would come,” says Dimitri. “Never. I … I truly did believe you died, and even if you hadn’t, there was a time I believed I did not deserve love.”

Dedue presses a kiss to the side of Dimitri’s head. “You always have, and always will, be deserving of love.”

“I know that now, even if it is difficult on occasion. You remind me of this well.” A laugh, soft and bright, is released from Dimitri’s lips. “Goddess, I thought I would have all the words in the world to say, but I am simply so overcome by emotion that it’s difficult to say anything at all.”

“Words are not always needed, my beloved. I feel much the same, but we have an entire lifetime to say all that we wish.”

“You are quite right. And it truly will be a lifetime.” Dimitri’s hands hold either side of Dedue’s face, tracing over his cheeks with a smile unbelievably tender. “I wish to say this here, whilst we’re alone as well. I vow to be by your side, always. I promise to never let you go.”

“Nor will I with you. I cannot imagine my life without you. I’ll always be there to pull you from the darkness, to hold you during the light.”

“And never will I betray that. Thank you, Dedue, for being devoted to me _._ I am the luckiest man alive for that.” Dimitri leans in, placing a kiss that is brief, yet bursting with love, on Dedue’s lips. “I love you, more than anything or anyone.”

“And I love you too, dearest.”

When their lips meet again, it’s slower, deeper; they bask in the warmth of the sun above their heads, both excited for what every season ahead of them will bring.

Their promises connect them, bind them, following through their lives; they will never stop making those promises, however small, because they know they could never possibly break them.


End file.
